Saw: The Aftermath
by re1230
Summary: Some loose ends are tied and a new plot is beginning. Follow Detective Erickson as he struggles to find the Truth about Jigsaw and about himself.


_Saw: The Aftermath_

PROLOGUE

The cold steel of the gurney woke him up. It was all dark and the stench of the room filled his nostrils with a nauseating feeling. "Where am I?" he thought to himself as he tried to move his arms but to no avail. He was being held prisoner of that he was sure, his lifestyle was not the healthiest one but he loved the thrill of it. His clients were very generous with him sometimes and he loved how they showed his love in ways more than one. This was no time to think about that, he realized as he struggled to stand up but to no avail. Suddenly, the lights go on and a television turns on revealing what appears to b a demonic puppet. A sardonic voice emerges from the recesses of the puppet.

"Hello Clive, for years you have longed for fortune and carnal pleasures and you have reaped your rewards but not without its consequences. Have you ever stopped and thought to yourself that you could do better than this "easy" job that you have been into? Have you ever stopped and thought to yourself how many have you infected with your disease? Terminal illness is a term that I'm most familiar with and I'm gonna give you the choice of either surviving whatever time you have left or dying. You do want to survive don't you? In the back of the gurney there's a device that triggers a c4 charge, to escape you must think because if your body stops touching the steel of the gurney… Let's just say that you know what's going to happen. If you want to live then the answer lies with you, and with just a little bit of time, you will give yourself the thing that you have taken from others, hope. What's it going to be Clive? Live or die, make your choice.

The Tv shuts off as Clive struggles to escape, finally he freed up his arms but then an alarm went off. He unties his feet and tries to look under the gurney while still in it. Desperation showed in his face as the timer slowly runs out. "HEEELPPP" he screams but to no avail, he was immobilized. "Fuck you!" he screamed at the TV as he rises up from the Gurney. Tic Toc 30 seconds late and he decided his fate as he felt a burning sensation in his entire body, the burning sensation followed the most horrible pain unimaginable as his skin is charred beyond recognition. The timer still protected underneath the gurney reaches zero and a secret passageway opens up in the wall next to it. The walls still ring with the echo of that voice "with just a little bit of time, you will give yourself the thing that you have taken from others, hope."

CHAPTER 1

"Detective Erickson this looks to be a young male of about 25 years." A voice rambles around the room getting the attention of Detective Dan Erickson. He was in shock as he saw the charred body beyond recognition.

"I'm getting too old for this shit" he says in a soft murmur as the other officers stare at him.

"Anything in your mind sir?" a young rookie asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, this looks to be the work of somebody that knows what he is doing." Erickson said.

"This looks to me like the work of Jigsaw sir." The same rookie spoke.

"Jigsaw is dead kid. This looks to be the work of somebody that is very close to the department." Erickson affirmed as his thoughts flew back to a couple of weeks when he was about to catch the Jigsaw copycat. He despised himself for Trusting Strahm, he knew that there was something off with him but he never could have figured him out. It seemed to him that Strahm is still having fun chasing Jigsaw by becoming just like him.

"What do we have here?" a new voice interrupted Erickson's thoughts and made him come back to earth; it was the voice of Detective Hoffman.

"A burned body beyond recognition and a murderer that infiltrated our department and to this day is still on the loose." Erickson replied to him. There was something strange about this fellow, he looked emotionless to him sometimes but he couldn't blame him with his friends dying around him.

"Corbett's memory is still pretty fresh from the trauma that she has suffered, it is recommended that she attends therapy Dr. Heffner. Since she's at your care I'd recommend please if you'd follow the instructions." Dr. Heffner stood up as he shook the hand of his colleague Martin Jameson. He'd really felt that he was ready for a daughter and this was his chance to show the world that he was right. He exited the room as he headed to work back on his friends that come and check in but never check out.

"We have found and identified several other bodies now let me ask your opinion Hoffman. Do you think that Strahm is capable of this madness?" Erickson asked.

"Well I don't know Dan but what I can tell you is this. The human mind reacts in ways that you have never thought it would be. Perhaps he just cracked under the pressure of his job or this was just a ruse to not suspect him. Either way the human mind is unreliable, you never know when it's going to fail you. Now let's get out of here and go for a cup of coffee shall we?"

Erickson nodded his head as he exited the room with Hoffman and then entered his car.

"Wait for me here Detective Erickson will you? I believe that I forgot my keys in the office."

Hoffman steps out leaving Erickson to recline in the chair. As the air grew quieter, Erickson's senses went on full alert but he was a little too late as a felt a cold prick in the back of his neck. Slowly but surely he was fading away, it was now his time to play a game.


End file.
